Never Alone
by NeverEndingStories99
Summary: What would happen with Aki and Yusei dated after saving the world? Here is the answer, hope yoou enjoy!


**Never Alone**

**NeverEndingStories99: **Hi! This is my first fan fiction so don't go easy on me. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Hope you enjoy!

**Aki's POV:**

It has been 2 years since I've meet him, the man who change my entire life, the man who is a Signer, the man with his magical power of changing people's lives with his love, the man who is known by Fudo Yusei. The man I am secretly in love with.

It's been two years after all our adventures as Signers and friends together. The Dark Signers and that incident that occurred at the WRGP.

Wait a minute… I shouldn't be day dreaming today! I'm having my test today!

**Narrator POV:**

-Awww man! I hate it when it comes to written exams! It's so boring!- Rua complained, him and his twin sister both coming out of the classroom.

-You shouldn't be saying that Rua! We're here to learn not relaxing every time you want it!- Ruka scolded her brother. Rua 'hmph'ed.

-By the way, have you seen Aki-neechan?- Rua asked.

-Well, she told me she wants to visit Yusei and the other before she goes home.

-Really? I was planning to go to Yusei's too but I think their busy… As always…- Rua said.

Ruka nodded in agreement. Almost all of them are busy, Aki in school, Crow in his delivery services, Yusei as a mechanic and Jack… well… doing things that he does best. Nothing.

-I'm hooomeee guys!- Crow announced happily, bursting open the door.

He was met with silence.

-Where the heck are they?- Crow removed his helmet and scratched his head

Suddenly, he noticed a note writted at the whiteboard.

_To Jack, Crown, Aki, Twins and Bruno:_

_I'll be going to the city to relax for a while. I'll be going home maybe at 7. If it' an emergency call me._

-Oh great…- Crow grumbled throwing himself at the couch and unknown to him, he dozed off to sleep.

Aki stopped in front of the door to Yusei's garage.

_-Okay… got to relax Aki, just ask him to go with you and tell him what you feel, don't be nervous! You've been waiting far enough.-_ Aki mumbled, gathering her courage and opened the door.

-Yusei- Aki said.

She looked around. It was dark and she could hear someone snoring.

She looked for the lights switch and turned it on to see Crow sleeping at the couch.

Crow woke up because of the lights.

-Who… Aki? What are you doing here?- Crow asked, slightly irritated because his nap was disturbed.

Crow wipe his eyes and yawned.

-Where is Yusei?- Aki asked, upset that Yusei wasn't there as planned.

-Take a wild guess.- Crow pointed at the note.

Aki read at the note and her face darkened.

Was fate messing with her? Why did all of this have to happen when she gathered enough courage?

-I have to go now. Thanks Crow.- Aki said, turning around and walked to the stairs to exited the room.

Crow turned off the lights and was trying to find his way back to la-la-la-landing again. Hopefully no one will try to disturb his-

-YUSEI!- Rua and Ruka said loudly in unison, bursting open the door.

-DYAAA!- Crow fell from the couch, taken by surprise.

Sleep…

Aki stopped her D-Wheel inside the lakeside park, the moon was up and shinning.

The claw Signer looked at the water… It was beautiful… the moon and the stars reflects at the surface of the water. It was dazzling and of course beautiful.

-AKI!

-Yusei?- Aki turned around looking at every direction.

There was no one around.

-I must be thinking of him too much… I can hear voices in my head.

She looked at the water again…

**Flashback:**

-Cheers!- the members of Team 5D's and their relatives shouted in unison.

Lifting their glasses up in the air and confetti rained at the garage, food were set on the table, given by Yeager, friends and family.

At the middle of the table was the WRGP Golden Trophy. Team 5D's being the first to win this extravagant event.

And it wasn't just winning the WRGP, they just saved the world from Yliaster with the help of the Crimson Dragon once more.

Crow readied himself, with a glass raised at the sky he began speaking…

-We have made history today, Team 5D's made history today, as part of the team. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your support. Without the support you have given, we wouldn't be inspired to win and in turn of course, save the world.- Crow finished with a goofy grin.

Everyone clapped their hands and hoots came from Rua's loud mouth and the orphans. (The kids adopted by Martha).

-Way to go Crow!- Rua hooted once more.

-Crow-niichan! You're the best!- The orphans said, raising the banner they made specifically for Crow. (I might say the poorly drawn one!)

Aki looked around, trying to find Yusei but he wasn't inside the room.

She bit her lip. _'He's doing the loner thing again'._

Aki hated it when Yusei goes out alone, he always thinks deeply and when he isn't thinking he's doing his job as a For-Hire-Mechanic and when he doesn't have any calls from hiring he's experimenting on D-Wheels. Much to he's friends disappointment.

Aki went outside via the garage door without anyone noticing. She saw Yusei standing near the fountain infront of Zora's house. Looking up at the sky with Sherry.

Aki hid behind a wall, spying on the two while Yusei and Sherry share a conversation with each other.

-Thank you, Yusei.- Was all Aki could hear

-You don't need to thank me Sherry.- Yusei said, not looking at the blonde woman.

-No, Yusei because of you… I…-Sherry place a hand at Yusei's right shoulder.

For the first time, Aki felt her face flushed in anger. She rarely feels jealous over Yusei like what happened when he ignored her, not just her but also Jack, Crow, Rua and Ruka because he was so preoccupied with Bruno in researching the Engine Program. But now, she always thought that Sherry had a thing for Yusei during the time they met, Riding Duels…

Yes, the only reason she participated in such sport was to understand Yusei better but she still can't fully understand Yusei…

But there also some instance that Yusei shows some signs of jealousy. Like when Crow jokingly hits on Aki, she would notice Yusei frown. Also there are boys who also hits on her, like whistling to her when she passed by along with Yusei and their friend, she could she hum giving them a glare.

Now, Sherry. Carly once interviewed Crow (For all of the people to ask, why Crow?) Whose more prettier. Sherry or Aki.

Crow replied –Well, both of them are hot looking girls but you wanna know who's better between the two? Check their brea-

And before Crow could finish, Aki threw Rua's Duel Board to which the latter had just got fixed by Yusei. Crow, since that day, never mentioned the word "breasts" right infront of Aki (must have scared him.)

Sherry was both beautiful and a strong duelist, she was admired by many because of her beauty and way of dueling yet there is a small hole inside her heart. Revenge, her sworn vendetta against Yliaster was the reason she wanted Yusei to be with her so that they could end the vile schemes of the organization. But now, it was all over. Yliaster has been defeated but what was she doing with Yusei at that time?

-I want to tell you how grateful I am. My parents' deaths have been avenged. Thanks to you.- And in cue she lightly hugged Yusei. Yusei was taken by surprise but knowing this wasn't really an intimate act but an act of gratitude.

Aki's eyes began to water. She just couldn't bear to look at them like that. She covered her mouth to prevent her sobs. She swiftly left the scene witch she understood.

Aki went to her D-Wheel and started it, Ruka noticed Aki wasn't inside and went out to look for her but much to her confusion, she saw the woman about to leave. Ruka could notice Aki's eyes watering.

-Aki-san! Where are you going?- The green-haired Signer called out, running towards the psychic Signer.

-Home.- Aki darkly replied, accelerating her D-Wheel leaving the green-haired Signer in confusion.

**End Of Flashback:**

Yusei was driving around the city finding a place where are only a few people.

Yusei had a reason why he left to relax, truth to be told, he lied. It's been 2 weeks that Aki didn't visit. Normally, she hangs out with them after school but ever since the victory celebration, she doesn't go to their house to chat, practice and sometimes play video games with the 2 month old gaming console that Jack bought.

Something was missing inside Yusei that he can't just put his finger on.

The feeling of mission something started during…

**Flashback:**

-Hideo-san? Setsuko-san? Why are you two leaving?- Yusei asked politely, he recently came inside to join in the celebration but saw Hideo and Setsuko, who were about to leave.

-Aki came home without telling us.- Setsuko said.

-I saw her.- Ruka said, everyone looked at her.

-What?- Yusei asked.

-Aki-san left but what really is confusing is that she was crying. There were traces of tears before she sped up her D-Wheel.- Ruka replied.

-Well.- Hideo cleared his throat. –Were leaving, thank you for inviting us Yusei and congratulations.

Yusei bowed in respect and said –Your welcome!

After Hideo and Setsuko left…

-Care to explain Yusei?- Ruka questioned, giving Yusei a slight glare.

-What do you mean?- Yusei asked as everyone looked at him.

-Aki-san was happy before she left. I saw her went outside, looking for you but after a few minutes, she was crying and then she left. What happened Yusei? Did you do anything to her?

-I don't even know what you're talking about Ruka.- Yusei explained, denying that he did anything to the psychic Signer.

-Yusei. Ruka said she was looking for you! Maybe you mentioned something or…- Crow was interrupted by Jack.

-Or are you hiding something.- Jack interrupted.

**Another Flashback:**

The other day, Yusei decided to visit Martha.

-OH Yusei! It's a miracle to come visit here!- Martha exclaimed, hugging the child she raised for many years.

Martha released him from the squeezing hug.

-What can I do for you?

-Can we talk at the dining room?- Yusei suggested, Martha noticed his sad face and eventually nodded at the request. Martha led him to the dining room, where Yusei, ever the gentleman, helped Martha by pulling out the chair for her and letting her sit until he slid it forward for Martha put her hands in the table. Yusei pulled out a chair near Martha and sat on it.

-So, what can I do for you?- Martha asked once again, Yusei drummed his nails at the table.

-Yusei? You're spacing out.- Martha scolded the raven haired Signer, Yusei looked at her.

-I'm not feeling well lately, Martha…

-Why? Do you have a cold or something?- Martha eyes softened a bit, her concern for the man was motherly. Besides, Martha WAS the one who took care of Yusei, Jack and Crow when they were young.

-No Martha… I'm not sick.- Yusei replied, stopping his fingers and putting his hands together.

-Then how are you not feeling well?

-It's just… Martha. Everyday, I think I'm missing something in my life. I hate it- Yusei pause to look at Martha

Martha nodded and allowed Yusei to continue.

-I hate this feeling Martha. The emptiness. I can hardly sleep or think because of it. Martha, do you have any idea?- Yusei asked, clenching is fist.

-I won't have any idea until you tell me when did you felt this?- Martha replied sternly.

Yusei felt uneasy, this was the part he was so nervous about. Jack and Crow knew, heck both of them knew something Yusei doesn't.

-It's when… Aki…- Yusei hesitated to say Aki's name, removing eye contact from Martha.

-So it's Aki-chan?- Martha smiled. The same way she smiled at Aki when she first met here.

-N-not really i-it…- Yusei stuttered, his eyes widening.

-Yusei, don't lie to me. Aki-chan is the reason why you're feeling this emptiness?

-M-maybe…- Yusei could fell himself blushed. Yusei opened his mouth to speak.

-Martha, it's just, I always feel good when I see her happy, the way she smiles, her acts and whenever she talks to me. It feels good to see.-

-You're in love Yusei. It's already obvious in the way you look at her.- Martha interrupted, her smile widening.

Yusei remained silent, his blush became redder.

-Yusei… You told me yourself that you saved her on numerous occasions. Her parents are very thankful to you when you guided her to the right path. I think she sees you as her savior.

-But what if she rejects my feelings? And to add things up, I haven't seen her in two weeks! How can I talk to her?

-Foolish boy, you should know how to accept rejection, if she doesn't feel the same way to you then that's life but I suggest you not to give up.- Martha said, hiding something about Aki's view towards Yusei.

**End Of Flashback:**

Yusei sighed. _–How could I confront her?-_ Then Yusei's eyes widened as he saw all-so-familiar D-Wheel parked near the lakeside parked.

-Aki's here?- Yusei said to himself, applying the brakes on his D-Wheel and parked it near the Bloody Kiss.

-It's no mistaking it. It is the Bloody Kiss.- Yusei looked at the D-Wheel he made just for Aki.

Yusei walked around the park, looking everywhere until he came upon the lake area.

There he saw her. Aki. Who was sadly looking down the glittering lake. Yusei must admit, she looks beautiful even if she's so sad.

Yusei agreed to approach her quietly.

-Yusei…- She whispered, at first she saw Yusei's image at the lake's surface then she snapped back at reality when she saw Yusei behind her with sad eyes.

-Aki…- Yusei said, Aki turned around and was met by Yusei's understanding cobalt eyes. Cobalt eyes met her beautiful brown eyes.

-W-what are you doing here?- Aki looked away, suddenly remembering what happened two weeks ago.

-I was…- Yusei stopped and also remembered what happened two weeks ago.

-Aki, tell me. Why did you leave without saying anything last two weeks? And why aren't you.-

-You don't understand!- Aki snapped, tears falling down from the eyes.

-W-what do you mean?- Yusei said, taken aback at Aki's sudden response.

-Don't toy with me, Yusei! I saw what you and Sherry did during the celebration! I saw her hugging you.- Aki said loudly, covering her eyes to prevent the tears.

_-So she saw it? But…-_ Yusei thought.

-Aki, you misunderstood what happened! Sherry was thanking me!- Yusei said, raising his tone but still maintaining it.

-Yusei please! Don't lie to me! I saw it all! I was trying t-to invite you in to join u-us! Then I saw it all!- Aki said, she was now snobbing.

-Aki, listen to me! You misunderstood! There isn't anything happening between me and Sherry!- Yusei weld her wrist, trying to pull her close.

Aki resisted, swaying away her hands. Yusei tightened his grip and accidentally pulled her to his chest. Aki started pounding her fist at Yusei's chest repeatedly.

-LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!- Aki cried louder as she stopped the beating, burying her face at Yusei's chest.

-Aki what made you think that?- Aki pulled out, her eyes puffy with tears. She looked up at him.

-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YUSEI!- Aki yelled, Yusei's eyes widened in pure shock.

She also felt the same way as he did? Yusei stared at her in shock. He softened his grip at Aki's wrists.

Aki tried to leave but Yusei just wouldn't let her go.

-Aki… listen to me please. I wanted to say this to you for a long time.- Yusei paused. Damnit.

Aki's eyes began to water up again.

-I… I… You see… From the time… I-I've. From our efforts to save this city… I-I felt this… But I just couldn't confront it because of what was happening for the past years… Aki… I fell for you by the very first time I saw you… I just couldn't say it to you. I just couldn't say. I…

-Y-Yusei…- Aki covered her mouth in shock.

-I love you Izayoi Aki.- Yusei finally said, his checks turned dark red from what he just said.

-So please… Stop crying…- Yusei pleaded out of concern, letting go of Aki's wrist and removed his right glove to wipe away the tears from the physic Signer's eyes.

-Oh Yusei… I love you!- Aki threw herself at Yusei, embracing him. Her dream finally came true. To Yusei to reciprocate her feelings.

Yusei flinched from the contact and soon hugged her back when they pulled away, both of them smiled at each other. Yusei moved his hands up to cupped Aki's face, rubbing her cheeks gently. Yusei leaned in closer, slowly closing his eyes. Aki gasped but soon leaned and close her eyes.

Their lips pressed against each other. Their love overflowing from the contact, Aki moaned at the kiss. The broke free to gain air and kissed again more passionately, both of them broke the contact again. Aki rested her head on Yusei's chest while Yusei hugged her deeply. Them both looked at each other and laughed.

Back at Yusei, Jack and Crow's garage…

-Yusei's taking too damn long!- Jack shouted, slamming his fist at the coffee table.

Bruno remained calm while Crow argued with the Jack. The twins sighed at the two. They never change…

Just as when Jack and Crow were at each other's throat. They heard two D-Wheels pull up outside.

Yusei and Aki came in together.

-What's taking you so lo- Jack said angrily then his eyes widened, all of their eyes widened.

Yusei and Aki's hands were holding each other firmly, Aki rested her head at Yusei's left shoulder.

-Don't tell me…- Crow said, his mouth was wide open.

-You two are…- Ruka pointed at the two.

-OFFICIAL?- Bruno and Rua ended.

Yusei and Aki smiled at them.

-Yes…

Aki kissed Yusei's cheek while Yusei kissed her forehead.

**NeverEndingStories99: **Well the first chapter is done, hope you enjoy, I'm going to try to release one once in a week.


End file.
